Sultan RS
| manufacturer = Karin | vehicle_type = Civilian car | body_style = 2-door coupé | capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) | appearances = Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto Online | related = Sultan }} The Karin Sultan RS is a highly modified sports variant of the Sultan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and, as part of the January 2016 Update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sultan RS is a high-performance two-door coupé variant of the Sultan. The vehicle itself is based on the first generation Lexus IS (also known as the Toyota Altezza), with a few minor influences from a range of second generation Subaru Imprezas(notably the Impreza 2.5RS coupe). Although the Lexus IS or the Toyota Altezza never had a two-door coupé configuration, their influence remains obvious in the RS. The front and the complete shape of the car closely resembles that of a 2001 Lexus IS with a body kit, and of course a side exhaust system, which aren't usually found on Lexus models. The massive rear spoiler is usually a stock feature on the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. The rear of the car is highly reminiscent of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. The letters RS stand for Rally Sport, which usually designates that the car is a highly tuned racing version of the stock model. The car comes with a carbon fiber hood, roll cage, side exit large-bore exhaust, front-mounted intercooler, rear diffuser, racing rims, and low-profile tires. Some variants also have a carbon fiber trunk lid, hood scoop, and metallic paint. The car is available in several colors, including pink, which is rare in-game, although carbon fiber components (such as the hood) are always colored black. Its front intercooler reads 'ENDO'. It is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. This vehicle can be sold to Stevie, fetching $2500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS returns to the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online as part of a currently unnamed update, as a optional modification of the standard Sultan in Benny's Original Motor Works. It holds the same design as in Grand Theft Auto IV, and can now have a variety of tuning modifications such as bumpers, diffusers, skirts, spoilers and fog-lights fitted, as well as unique liveries and vinyls. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The car's top speed is one of the highest due to the mighty power of its turbocharged engine. The car also accelerates like no other car in the game. As shown on the rocker cover badging and the model marque on the boot, it has a 3.5-litre DOHC (double overhead camshaft) straight-4 engine, with a large turbo added for good measure. The Sultan RS utilizes an all-wheel drive system (30%-70% front to rear torque distribution balance respectively, according to files), to which the extraordinary off-the-line acceleration owes itself. The Sultan RS has a much lower ground clearance than the Sultan, which aids the superb cornering ability on the road. The car drives very well on asphalt, although a bit slippery and at times hard to control at high speeds. It is also great on dirt and sand, despite the fact that this really wasn't designed for such conditions. Like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, F620, and Bullet GT, the exhaust system of the Sultan RS is prone to letting unburnt fuel explode in flames from the sidepipe during throttle liftoff after high revving. The RS is also equipped with a dump (blowoff) valve on the turbo which causes a whipping/hissing sound when the throttle is released. GTA IV Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files = RWD |Drivetrain Tested = AWD |Gears Files = 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only) = 1400 / 3086 }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Sultan RS improves upon the original Sultan with vastly superior acceleration and a slightly higher top speed. Braking power is significantly improved as well, enough so it's on par with other Supers. It handles very similarly to the standard counterpart, being grippy and engaging, yet unlike the normal version, it's also easier to spin out. Off-road, the Sultan RS is excellent, with next to no speed or handling loss while driving off-road. Crash deformation is poor. Unlike its GTA IV counterpart, the engine is now a twin-cam Inline-6, lacking the turbocharger by default. It emits a unique, aggressive engine noise, similar to the tune used in GTA IV. It produces a large amount of torque sent through a 6-speed transmission to all four wheels. Just like IV, the dump valve sound is present, but to a lesser extent until upgraded. The exhaust arrangement is the same as IV by default, being single side-exit, but now in a 6-1 (6 to 1) exhaust manifold organisation rather than a 4-1. Its extreme valve timing causes a large amount of back firing, and when upgraded further it will produce a large amount of dump-valve sound with an increased rate of back firing. Oddly, the engine sound is now similar to that of a high-revving, high performance V8, bearing the rough, loud characteristics, but the timing also seems higher than what a 6 cylinder could be capable of. GTA Online Overview Inline-6 (In game model) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications (GTA Online) in GTA Online (rear quarter view)]] *Front Bumpers **Custom Splitter **Classic RS Splitter **Stickerbomb Splitter **Drift RS Splitter **GT Bumper **Street SPL Bumper **Vented GT Bumper **Race Bumper **C1 Loop Bumper **Custom Splitter and Canards **Drift RS Splitter and Canards **RS Evolved Bumper **Street SPL (Extended) **Vented GT Bumper (Extended) **C2 Loop Bumper *Rear Bumper **Classic RS Rear Bumper **Drift RS Rear Bumper **Clean Cut Rear Bumper **Bippu Rear Bumper **RS Evolved Rear Bumper **GT Rear Bumper **Street SPL Rear Bumper **Vented GT Rear Bumper *Chassis **Headlight Trim ***Custom Eyebrows ***Carbon Eyebrows ***Basic Headlight Vents ***Primary Color Light Covers ***Secondary Color Light Covers ***Carbon Light Covers **Foglights ***Rally Fogs ***Carbon Rally Fogs **Rear Scoops ***Roof Vent ***Carbon Vent **Doors ***Painted Wind Deflectors ***Carbon Wind Deflectors ***Window Safety Net **Roll Cage ***Street Half Cage ***Dash Dodger Cage ***Padded Dash Dodger Cage ***Full Roll Cage ***Padded Roll Cage *Engine **Engine Block ***Primary Color Valve Covers ***Secondary Color Valve Covers ***Polished Valve Covers ***Carbon Valve Covers **Cam Cover ***Primary Color Cambelt Covers ***Secondary Color Cambelt Covers ***Polished Cambelt Covers ***Carbon Cambelt Covers ***Black Exposed Vernier Pulleys ***Blue Exposed Vernier Pulleys ***Red Verlier Pulleys ***Purple Verlier Pulleys **Stunt Brace ***Polished Stunt Brace ***Carbon Stunt Brace ***Medium Polished Stunt Brace ***Medium Titanium Stunt Brace ***Titanium Stunt Brace ***Triangulated Stunt Brace ***Wide Titanium Stunt Brace ***Large Polished Stunt Brace ***Stickerbomb Stunt Brace ***Polished Twin Bar Stunt Brace ***Extreme Billet Stunt Brace ***Lightened Racing Stunt Brace **Engine Tunes ***EMS Upgrade, Level 1 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 2 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 3 ***EMS Upgrade, Level 4 The Sultan RS has a unique transmission option called the "Super Transmission," and is unlocked at the same level/win count as a Race Transmission. Gallery SultanRS-GTAIV-SpawnLocation.jpg|The spawning spot for the Sultan RS in GTA IV. Map SultanRS-GTAIV-Interior.png|Interior. SultanRS-GTA4-engine.png|A Sultan RS's engine in GTA IV; its rocker-cover reading "Karin Twin Turbo 3.5". SultanRS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sultan RS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. SultanRS-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Sultan RS in GTA Online in an official screenshot. Cut&Shut-GTAIV-Magazine.png|A heavily modified Sultan RS on a Cut & Shut magazine. Variants *There are two physical variants of the Sultan RS in Grand Theft Auto IV: one has a hood scoop, and one does not. This difference is only visual, and does not affect vehicles' performance in any way. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Sultan RS is a frequently used car to transport/protect drugs in the Drug Wars. Many of these have a unique paint-job, which may include two-tone roofs and boot/trunk lids. *In Grand Theft Auto V, a regular Sultan can be modified to resemble the Sultan RS. However the modifications are purely cosmetic. **The Sultan can now be upgraded completely into the Sultan RS via Benny's Original Motor Works in Grand Theft Auto Online (enhanced version only). Sultan RS (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|A front and side view of an example of the combinations that can be found in Drug Wars. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Parked in the bushes behind the garage of a run-down mansion in Westdyke, Alderney; the mansion is located at the end of a dirt road, at one of the northernmost points of the island. *Appears in traffic when the player is already driving one. *Sometimes seen competing in Brucie's races, however stealing a competitor's car will end the race and count as a loss to the player. Fortunately, the presence of the RS may cause others to spawn in traffic on the way to the race, during it, or immediately after. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony, a unique purple-blue one is used in some of the Drug War missions driven by the Korean Mob. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, another unique Sultan RS is used in Drug Wars. It is black with a tannish-white roof and black hood. * Very rarely spawns in south Algonquin while driving Roman's Taxi or an Esperanto. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be received when upgrading a stock Sultan into a Sultan RS while at Benny's Original Motor Works for $795,000 (if stolen from the street) and $755,250 (if bought from Benny's website) Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Driving the Sultan RS around often results in the rare Sentinel XS spawning more frequently, being both tuned racing cars puts them into the same category. *The Sultan RS in the beta version of Grand Theft Auto IV was available in a green and blue two tone color and a different spoiler. It can be seen in-game at the mini vendor stands around the city by using a sniper rifle to zoom in on the magazines. This pre-release Sultan RS can also be seen on the television screens inside the Stretch. *The Sultan RS' default radio stations are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. *It is unusual that the Sultan RS houses a GPS system, as most stripped down cars of its type are not usually equipped with one because it is viewed as unnecessary. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Street Drifter" livery available in Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA V is an homage to Sean's Lancer Evo from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. *The "Princess Robot Bubblegum" livery resembles a style of car modification (mainly visually) known as Itasha, a term of car decorating with Manga/Anime character decals and paint schemes, usually containing cute or sexually attractive females. This style is popular in Japan, mainly with Anime/Manga Otaku. *The "Karin Performance" livery looks strikingly similar to the Subaru World Rally Team livery, used on Subaru Impreza rally cars. With this, plus the right combination of modifications, it is possible to recreate the Subaru Impreza 22b STi Coupe, albeit with a modernised look. **The Sultan RS' "Karin Racing Auto Performance" text reads KRAP in acronym form, which is clearly pronounced as "Crap". *Through modifications it is possible to recreate the Sultan RS as it appeared in Grand Theft Auto IV in GTA Online. Modifications include Classic RS Bumper, Classic RS Rear Bumper, Full Roll Cage, Stock Exhaust, Stock Fenders, Remove Grille, Carbon Scooped Hood, Sunstrip, Pod Mounted Tacho, Sports Seats, Black Classic RS Stripe, Stock Roof, Stock Skirts, Painted Classic RS Wing, Street Suspension and Black Gruppe Z rims. *The Sultan RS, just like the Banshee 900R, can have its brace strut altered and modified. The color, material, shape and finish can all be altered. This stops the camber of the body increasing around hard-cornering which is caused by the suspension pushing into the bodywork. *The "Tarmac Attack" spoiler option on the Sultan RS is slightly misaligned to the left. http://gtaforums.com/topic/840620-the-tarmac-attack-wing-on-the-rs-is-not-centered/ See Also *Sultan - Four-door standard counterpart, which the RS is an upgrade of. *Banshee 900R - Another wide-body car added in the same update for Grand Theft Auto Online. References Navigation }} de:Sultan es:Sultan RS fi:Sultan RS no:Sultan RS pl:Sultan RS pt:Sultan RS ru:Sultan RS fr:Sultan RS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles